The development of Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) technology has enabled manufacturers to produce inertial sensors (e.g., accelerometers) of sufficient size, cost, and power consumption to fit into portable electronic devices. Such inertial sensors can be found in a limited number of commercial electronic devices such as cellular phones, portable music players, pedometers, game controllers, and portable computers.
Step counting devices are used to monitor an individual's daily activity by keeping track of the number of steps that he or she takes. Generally, step counting devices that utilize an inertial sensor to measure motion to detect steps require the user to first position the device in a limited set of orientations. In some devices, the required orientations are dictated to the user by the device. In other devices, the beginning orientation is not critical, so long as this orientation can be maintained.
Step counting devices are often confused by motion noise experienced by the device throughout a user's daily routine. This noise causes false steps to be measured and actual steps to be missed in conventional step counting devices. Conventional step counting devices also fail to accurately measure steps for individuals who walk at a slow pace. Such step counting devices can fail to operate for seniors and others walking at a slow pace.